Layeeck
|gender = Male |birthplace = Alium Steppes, |birth = August 13, 699 Age |death = September 21, 737 Age |birth power level = 158 |max power level = 3600 |pronouns = 俺 (おれ), 私 (わたし) |height = 5'11" |weight = 183.3 lbs |hair = Black |eye = Black |rank = Captain of The Guard to King Vegeta |family = Lascon (father) Cyleria (wife) Ledas (son) Nir (grandson) }} Layeeck (ラエイック, Raeikku), pronounced lay-ick, is a in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. He is featured in the first and fifth sagas and is introduced in the chapter "Prologue". Layeeck is also featured as a supporting character in Dragon Ball: The Great War. Overview 'Appearance' Layeeck is a Saiyan. He looks a lot like his son, Ledas. Their hair is exactly the same. He is average height, about 5'11", and average weight. Being one of the most elite Saiyans, Layeeck has somewhat exaggerated muscles. His eye color is black, but as the Prince Vegeta Saga progresses, they get more and more bloodshot. Unlike the two Vegetas, Layeeck and his son do not wear jumpsuits under their armor, rather they wear a simple shirt, and short pants. Layeeck doesn't wear any gloves, either. His armor is black on red, and he only wears the chest piece. 'Personality' Layeeck's personality is typical of most Saiyans. He enjoys fighting and destruction, and is eager to pass this onto his son. He is also not a very good father; as on one instance he does not even hesitate to brutally cut off his son's tail. Even with Layeeck's high power level (among his fellow Saiyans), he is still quickly outclassed by his four year old son. His pride suffers greatly after this, with paranoia and anxiety taking over his life. History 'The Great War' Layeeck, son of Lascon, is introduced early in the story as a Saiyan tribal leader allied with Vegeta. He supplies dozens of soldiers to Vegeta's early skirmishes against fellow Saiyans. Layeeck becomes a trusted advisor to Vegeta as the war progresses, and is used by him during Vegeta's most important missions, including the harrowing mission to rescue the Saiyan king. During the war, Layeeck meets his future mate, Cyleria. 'Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten' 'Prince Vegeta Saga' Layeeck is a Saiyan born in the 699 Age. After the end of the Tuffle War, and due to his allegience to Vegeta in it, he is appointed Captain of the Guard. Effectively, this makes Layeeck one of the highest ranking members in the Saiyan Army, with only the royal family and Nappa outranking him. He is the father of Ledas and vigorously trains his son, up until his death at the hands of Frieza, during the 737 age. Layeeck's power level is 3400, among the highest in the entire Saiyan Army. This gives him a lofty position as a friend and advisor to King Vegeta. It is Layeeck's influence that convinced King Vegeta to have their sons train together. Despite having a mate, Layeeck's duties (in Saiyan custom) to train his son take precedence, so he rarely sees Cyleria during The Forgotten. Despite knowing what will happen, Layeeck accompanies King Vegeta to Frieza's ship to confront and kill the tyrant. He dies, in a last noble act, trying to restore honor to himself and his son. 'Reunion Saga' Layeeck was seen in a flashback where he taught his son how to become conscious in his Great Ape form. Layeeck later became aware of his father's death, and commanded Ledas come to visit him at his grandfather's house. Layeeck and his son then burned the house and honored Lascon, not knowing that The Benefactor was watching them from a nearby tree. Techniques * * * * * Kyorra Flash Trivia *Layeeck's name follows the normal Saiyan pattern of being named after vegetables. His namesake is the leek. *Despite dying in the Prince Vegeta Saga, Layeeck continues to appear in as a hallucination to Ledas in the 3rd and 4th Sagas. This is similar to that of the character Harry in the show Dexter. *Layeeck fights in a refined, calm manner, which he instills on Ledas at an early age. He also seems to prefer air combat over ground. *Layeeck is featured in the Raging Blast: DLC. *Layeeck's theme is It Doesn't Matter. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Saiyans Category:Full-blooded saiyans Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Characters with ki Category:Males Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Super Elite Category:Saiyans with Tails